The Story of Sierra
by prodigy3264
Summary: This is a supplemental to Hearts of Ice and Fire, by Atlas FF. Please read that before reading this, as this contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a supplemental to Hearts of Ice and Fire, by Atlas FF. I highly recommend reading that first, as this contains spoilers. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 of The Story of Sierra:**

There are many forces that govern the universe as we now it. There are some that are very well-known like gravity and magnetism, but there are so many more. One of them always seems to be forgotten, although it is one of the most important. This particular force can make you feel as though you are the happiest person alive. But, it can also tear your very being to shreds in mere seconds. This force is love, as one pup was about to find out.

The night was falling on Adventure Bay, slowly turning the bright, blue sky into a black, starry one. _This is the most beautiful time of night_ thought Everest to herself as she gazed up at the stars, just barely visible. _It is almost like nothing really matters, although it is never really the case. Especially right now. How am I going to tell him? I could... no. Or maybe... no. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I am going to do it tomorrow_ she thought to herself before getting up and going into the lodge.

"Hey, Everest. What have you been up to?" asked Jake

"Just doing some star gazing" replied Everest as she sat down next to him.

"I still have no idea how you find that so fascinating." retorted Jake, "I mean, all you are doing is laying back and looking at something that you can barely even see."

"It's more than just that. I don't know how to explain it to you, but it is so much more."

"Okay, maybe it is. So, how was your day?" he questioned.

"It was great. Did a bunch of snowboarding with Alex. He is getting pretty good at it. Although I have a question?" she asked, jumping up so that her two front paws were on his lap.

"And what might that be?" asked Jake, raising his eyebrow.

"Do you think that we could set up a sleepover at the lookout tomorrow night?" She asked excitedly.

"I don't know." retorted Jake, with a grin on his face.

"Please, I fell like I rarely get to see them anymore." answered Everest

"Okay, I will talk with Ryder in the morning, and we will see what he says. Okay?"

"Thanks, Jake." she said with a yawn, "Boy am I Tired. I am going to lay down for the night. Good night, Jake."

"Okay, good night Everest. See you in the morning."

The next morning came with a bang at the door, waking Everest with a jolt.

"Hey Everest, breakfast is ready if you want some," shouted Jake, "you'd better hurry, or it's going to get cold."

Everest rolled over, not ready to get out of bed yet. "Why so early?"

"Oh, come on. I made liver sausages."

"Liver! I'll be right out!" she exclaimed, quickly jumping up out of her bed.

"I thought that might change your mind. See you when you get out here."

Everest bolted out of the room, half sprinting toward her pup dish. She found it full of sweet, juicy sausages. "Thank you so much, Jake. I can always count on you." she said as she began to eat.

"Oh, you're welcome. By the way, I called Ryder earlier, about the sleepover tonight."

Her heart sank, "Oh, what did he say?"

"He said that it would be completely fine if you were to stay the night tonight." said Jake.

 _Oh, what a relief._ "Oh, that's great! Thank you so much, Jake" Exclaimed Everest, whilst jumping up on him and licking his face.

"Oh no, liver breath." said Jake with a smile.

"Sorry, but thank you. I am going to head over that way now if that is okay with you of course?"

"Fine by me. Go on and have fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Everest said as she walked out the door.

As she drove into town, Everest looked all about her. The bay was glistening behind Captain Turbot's lighthouse. Mr. Porter was out pricing his fruit stand. And then she looked to the magnificent building that was the lookout. One of the highest tech buildings in the world, the lookout served as central command and the home of the team known as the PAW Patrol.

 _How have I not noticed how beautiful the lookout is in this lighting._

As she came over the bridge, she could feel herself in a daze just looking at the building that stood before her. _I wonder what it is like living here. It must be awesome._ She thought until completely losing herself.

"Everest!" yelled a familiar voice, snapping her back to reality.

"Everest!" the voice yelled again, and this time she was able to recognize it as Marshall.

"Hey, Marshall. How are you?" She asked as she parked and jumped out of her snow plow.

"I'm doing great. How about you?" He replied.

"I'm doing fine. Where is everyone?"

"Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma are playing pup pup boogie. Chase and Skye just left for a hike. I was just about to catch up with them. You can join me if you want. I mean, you don't have to if you don't.."

"I would love to, Marshall. Lead the way."

"Oh, okay. They went this way." He said as he started off towards the woods. "So, what brings you here today?"

"I am staying here tonight." she replied

"Oh, that's great. I'm sure everyone will be overjoyed to find out." He replied before shouting up ahead, "Hey guys, look who I found."

Everest looked past Marshall, only to find the other pups standing in front of the trail head. "Hey guys," said Everest before stopping in front of them.

"Hey, Everest. How are you doing?" asked Chase, with a nod of his head.

"I'm doing well." She replied, looking down ever so slightly

"What are you doing here? Asked Skye

"I am staying the night."

"YIPPIE," Said Skye while doing a back flip. "Sleepover!"

"It's going to be so much fun." replied Everest, "Shall we keep walking?"

"Yeah, let us keep walking." Agreed Chase

"Okay," replied Marshall, "lead the way."

So the pups started walking through the forest. Skye and Marshall leading the way, while Chase and Everest hung back behind them.

"So, how are you really doing?" asked Chase

"I'm fine, but we need to talk." replied Everest in a serious tone

"Okay, what about?" said Chase, shocked at the sudden seriousness.

"Not here. Meet me on the beach at midnight so we can be alone, okay?"

"Okay. I don't know why all the secrecy, but I will meet you there."

"Thank you. I promise I will explain everything," said Everest before running up to catch up with the others.

As she came up to them, Everest noticed that they were at a pond. "Whoa, what is this place?

"This is a pond. Have you not seen a pond before?" Marshall asked jokingly.

"Of course I have seen a pond before, just didn't know if it was special to you guys."

"Oh, no. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry."

"Oh, cool!" said Chase as he walked up, "you found a pond so close to the lookout. Zuma is going to be so happy to find out."

"Yeah he is going to be thrilled." replied Skye while jumping into the pond, "Last one in is a rotten egg."

"Come on you slowpoke," Said Chase to Marshall as he jumped into the pond. "The water is great."

"Oh, you're going to get it now." Challenged Marshall, as he jumped in.

"Oh, you two." Said Everest, dipping her paw in the water before jumping in.

Hours had passed by the time that Ryder called them.

"Pups, supper is ready. Come on back to the lookout."

"Okay, Ryder sir. On our way now."

"Alright, see you in a minute." Said Ryder before cutting the call.

"Well, that was fun while it lasted," Said Skye.

"I Know. We will have to come back and do it again some time." Replied Everest.

"Race you guys back there." Challenged Marshall, with a smirk.

"Okay, I'll beat you again." Accepted Chase.

"Okay, I'll count you down," Said Skye. "On your marks, get set. GO!"

And they were off, running at full speed back toward the lookout. It looked as though Marshall had taken an early lead, but it was hard to tell from where Everest was standing.

"How about we just walk?" Suggested Everest

"Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing." Replied Skye.

"Okay, let us get going."

"Alright," Said Skye, as she started walking.

After supper was finished, all of the pups decided to play pup pup boogie before bed. Music was blaring all through the lookout, while Rocky and Marshall were playing.

"So, have you gotten any better at this, Everest?" Skye questioned.

"A little bit, though I rarely play it anymore. It's not nearly as fun when you are playing by yourself." She replied.

"Oh, okay. Then we have next game." Said Skye, just as Marshall tripped on his feet, falling into Rocky.

"Oops, sorry Rocky," Marshall said.

"No harm done," Rocky replied.

"I guess that's now." Said Everest, making everyone laugh. She got on the pad that still felt so unusual to her. "Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Hit it," Said Skye.

 _Okay, I can do this. I can do this. Left. Left. Right. Up. Down. Spin. Hey, I'm doing it. I'm actually doing it._

"Whoa, Everest. You've gotten really good at this." Said Marshall in awe.

"Thanks," Everest said before tripping.

"Oh, you alright?" Marshall asked.

"Yes, I am fine." She replied. Getting up. "Guess that's it for me."

"That means I'm up." Said Rubble in excitement.

"Okay, westart it." Said Zuma.

"Wow, I had forgotten how much of a workout this is." Said Everest, trying to catch her breath.

"Are you okay?" Asked Marshall.

"Yes, I am fine. Just not used to the sudden movements yet."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure." Confirmed Marshall, as the door opened.

"Okay, pups its time for bed." Said Ryder, walking into the room.

"Awe, do we have to?" whined Rubble.

"Unfortunately, yes you do. It is already 11:30."

 _Oh, I had better get going._

"Okay, goodnight everyone," Said Skye.

"Goodnight." Everyone said in sync, as they filed out of the room toward their pup houses.

All of the pups had gone into their respective Pup houses, except for two, Everest and Chase. They made their way down the long, twisted road toward the beach, saying nothing to each other. The beach was cold and damp as they finally reached it. The waves still crashing onto the land. It would have been peaceful if it weren't for the tension they both felt.

Suddenly, Everest stopped and lay down on her back, looking up at the stars, "Will you join me?" She asked.

"Ugh, yeah. Sure." He said, laying next to her.

"Do you see them?"

"The stars? Yeah, I see them."

"They are more than just stars. They represent all of the living things, here on earth. They pop into existence the moment we are conceived, and go dark when it is time for us to leave."

"Oh, I've never thought about it like that." He said, "Oh look, that one just popped up."

"Oh yeah, not many people get to see that." _Especially for your own._

"Not to be rude or anything, but why did you ask me here tonight?"

"Because I have something important to say." She said as her stomach twisted into a thousand knots.

"Oh, and what might that be?"

"Chase," She said looking over at him, "I... I'm..."

"You can tell me anything, you know that. Nothing can make me love you any less."

"Chase," She started over, "I'm... Pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can see that many of you have read the first chapter, but without reviews, I have no idea if you guys are liking the story. So, please, take the few seconds and tell me what you think. Good or bad, I don't mind. I just want to know what you think of it.**

 **Chapter 2 of The Story of Sierra:**

Chase looked at her in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Chase. I am." said Everest, "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, it is." He said, tears of joy falling from his face onto the already damp sand. "I am so happy right now. I love you, Everest."

"I love you, too," she said, pinning him to the ground with a kiss. "Come on, we had better get back to the lookout before they find that we are missing."

2 Weeks Later:

Everest woke up with a start. _Where am I,_ She thought, looking about her. _Oh, I'm in my room at the lodge, but something doesn't feel right_ , she thought before a wave of nausea washed over her. Clenching her stomach, she rushed from the oaken room. She did her best to not hurl everywhere on her way to the bathroom. _Come on, just around this corner. Annnnd there made it._ She turned the corner and found what she was looking for. Shoving her head into the toilet, she expelled the contents of her guts in a most undignified way. _Ugh, I hate this. Why am I puking? I hope I don't wake Jake_. At that moment, she felt a hand start to rub her back.

"It's okay, Everest. Just let it all out." Said Jake comfortingly.

 _Man, I woke him_ , she thought as she finished. Flushing what was left from her supper, she turned around to look Jake in his eyes. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's alright, Everest. I know that you didn't mean to. Besides, I was still awake."

"Oh, were you."

"Yeah, just haven't been able to fall asleep yet."

"Oh, okay. I'm going to try to go back to bed," said Everest with a yawn, as she walked back toward her room. "Goodnight."

"Okay, goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

 _Well, that sucked. Must be morning sickness starting to kick in,_ she thought, laying back down in her bed. _I'm going to have to stay someplace else for the time being. Jake is going to get suspicious when I'm puking almost every night. I'm just going to have to say that I'm going to spend a lot more time with the rest of the pups. I hope he understands._

The next morning, Everest woke up to Jake knocking on her door.

"Hey, how are you feeling today." he asked.

Standing up, she replied, "Other than a little queasy, just fine."

"That's good. I will see you when you get out here."

"Okay," she said, shaking her fur out. Not the best decision, as her stomach started to feel a whole lot worse. _Oh, shouldn't have done that._

Walking out of the room, she made her way into the kitchen. There, she found Jake, sitting at the table.

 _How am I going to do this? It's going to break his heart, but it has to be done._ "Jake, we need to talk."

"Okay, what about?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I need to go stay with the other pups for a while."

"Why?"

"I don't know I just feel like I need to be with them right now."

"But, why do you just suddenly need to go, and stay with them?" He said raising his voice.

"I wish I had an answer for you, Jake. But I don't." She said as she started to tear up.

"For how long?"

"I don't know, for a while."

"How long is a while," he said with a twinge of anger, "a day, a week, a month, a year?"

"I don't know, Jake." she said with tears running down her face, "I truly wish I could give you an answer, but I can't. I'm sorry, I just don't know."

"What's going on, Everest? You can trust me with anything, you know that."

"I'm so sorry, Jake." she said, rushing out the door to her snow plow.

"Everest, wait!" Jake shouted, chasing after her. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Please come back!"

Everest jumped into her snowplow, starting it as she landed.

"Everest! Please don't leave me alone on this mountain again!" he said shouting, dropping down to his knees.

Everest took off before he had a chance to reach the plow. She turned around to look at him. He was begging for her to come back. He looked as though he was wondering what he had done wrong.

 _Oh, Jake, you didn't do anything wrong. This is all because of me, not you. I'm so sorry._

She continued her way down the mountain, racing into town. She balled her eyes out the whole way. She wouldn't stop until she was at the lookout. Until she was with the only pup that could calm her down right now. Her true love.

Pulling up the lookout, She found Chase walking out of his pup house. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed Everest riding up to the lookout.

 _Oh, good. He's right there._ She thought as she parked the plow and jumped out, running as fast as she could over to him.

"What are you doing h-" he said being tackled by her.

"Oh, Chase." She cried into his shoulder.

"Hey, what's going on?" He questioned comfortingly.

She lifted herself off of him, "Not here, we will wake the others."

"Okay, then let's go into the woods." He offered.

"Okay, lead the way." she said walking behind him, doing the best to hold her tears back.

They walked into the forest about 50 yards so that they wouldn't be found.

"Okay, here is good." Said Everest with a sniff.

"Okay." Chase replied, "So, what's going on."

"The morning sickness started last night."

"Oh, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"Okay, that's good, but why did you come here?"

"I was worried about making Jake suspicious, so I told him that I was going to come stay with you guys for a while. He got mad, and this was the only place I thought to come."

"Oh, I see." He said thinking.

"I messed up, didn't I?" she said, beginning to cry again.

"No, not at all. It was actually a rather good call. Jake would have been suspicious before too long."

"You think so." she said bringing her tear-filled eyes up to his.

"Yeah, of course. Jake isn't that dumb."

"Well then, I guess the only thing is to figure out what we are going to tell-"

"Hey, pups. Breakfast is ready," said Ryder through Chase's pup tag.

"Ryder." She finished.

"I'm sure we will think of something." Said Chase beginning to walk back to the lookout.

"Hopefully." She said following close behind.

As they came closer to the lookout, they noticed the other pups gathered around Everest's snow plow.

"Hey, what do you think you guys are doing to my plow?" she said semi-playfully.

"Everest? What are you doing here so early?" asked Rubble.

"Yeah, you've nevew been hewe so eawly befowe." said Zuma.

"It's a long story. We will get to that later, Okay?" said Everest.

"Okay," replied Skye, "let's go eat guys."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Breakfast is ready," said Rubble, running toward the door.

"So, what were you two doing out in the woods?" asked Rocky, starting to walk to the door.

"She caught me going out for a morning walk, so I asked if she wanted to join me." answered Chase.

"Oh, okay. When did you start doing that?"

"Not too long ago."

"Huh. Could I maybe join you sometime? I've been meaning to get a bit more exercise."

"Not at all, it was nice having the company today," said Chase as he walked into the room where their pup bowls were. Ryder was standing with his back turned to them as they walked in.

"Hey, pups. Come on in and eat," said Ryder as he turned around. "Everest? What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, can we talk in private about that?" she replied as her heart sank.

"Sure, follow me up to the control room. We can talk there," he said walking toward the elevator.

"Um, okay." she said following.

Once they got up to the top, Ryder walked out into the room as Everest followed.

"Okay, we are alone now." said Ryder turning and kneeling down to Everest, "What's going on?"

Tears started to form under Everest's eyes, "Jake and I had a falling-out."

Ryder noticed the tears immediately, "Hey, everything is going to be fine." he said, doing his best to comfort her.

"No, it's not." she said balling, "I left him on the mountain while he was still angry with me. There isn't a way he doesn't hate me."

Ryder wrapped his arms around the crying husky that sat before him, "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. You two have been friends for a very long time. I'm sure he understands."

"No, he doesn't. He was so confused when I left. I never gave any real answers." She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sure you two are going to work through this. You are both the most resilient people that I know. You both have been through tougher situations than this. You two will come out of this okay."

"You really think so." She said sniffing.

"I don't think so, I know so." He said letting go of her with a smile.

"Thank you for that." She said, wiping her eyes with her paws.

"You're welcome, but what was the fight about."

"I needed to go somewhere for a long while, and he didn't want me to leave."

"May I ask why you needed to leave?"

"I don't know. I just needed to get away from it all."

"For how long?"

"Again, I don't know. But for a long while."

"Okay then. You are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need."

"Thank you, Ryder." She said, licking his face.

"Your welcome." he said standing, "Come on, let's rejoin the others."

"Okay, let's go," she said walking back to the elevator. Her stomach grumbling.

Once they got back to the room, Everest went to scavenge some left-overs.

"Okay, pups. Until further notice, Everest is staying here."

"Can we ask why?" asked Marshall.

"I will leave that for Everest to decide."

"Who cares why. It's a permanent sleepover," said Skye excitedly.

"Yeah, It's going to be fun." said Everest in a mono-toned voice. Looking down slightly.

 _I'm so sorry, Jake. I will make it up to you, someday. I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to apologize for not getting this out sooner. I have been sick for the past week and just didn't feel up to writing. So, I am sorry for making you wait.**

 **Chapter 3 of The Story of Sierra:**

One Week Later

It was a beautiful day out. The birds were singing, the flowers blooming. Everest loved these days most of the time. But today, she just felt so guilty for leaving Jake on the mountain.

I _hope Jake doesn't hate me._ Everest thought as she looked off the balcony of the lookout towards the mountain. _He looked so sad when I left. He is bound to be furious with me. Tears started to fall down her face. What am I going to do, now that I've lost my best friend? All because I got pregnant. This is all my fault._

"Hey, is everything alright?" Questioned Chase as he walked into the room.

"Oh, didn't hear you come up." She answered. "And no, I am not alright."

"How come?"

"I just feel so guilty that I left Jake up there all alone. He must be so mad at me."

"Do you think we should just tell him?"

"No. I don't need anybody bothering me about it."

"Okay, but I can't stand to see you like this. We need to do something to help you feel better."

Everest began wiping her eyes with her paw, "Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could have Ryder set up a call with him and you two could talk things over?"

"Do you think that will help?"

"I do." He said with a reassuring smile.

"Then I will do it, for you."

"Thank you, I was really starting to worry about you. I'll go get Ryder."

"No, I'll go get him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, then. I will see you as soon as the call ends." He said with a hug, before walking out of the room.

 _Okay, you can do this. You can do this. Just go get Ryder and he will set up the call._ She thought before exiting the room. _Where could he be?_

She found him outside working on his ATV.

"Hey, Ryder." She asked, walking up to him.

"Hey, Everest. What's up?" He asked as he pushed himself out from under the vehicle.

"Do you think you could set up a call with Jake? I think it's time that we had a talk."

"Of course. I've been waiting for you to ask, actually."

"Really? Why is that?"

"You have been in distress since you got here. I was going to ask you if you wanted to talk with him today after I fixed my ATV. Though, I'm glad that you realized what you needed to do to feel better." He said as he got up and started walking toward the door.

Everest walked close behind."Has it been that obvious?"

"Yeah, everyone has noticed. You haven't been you."

"Oh"

She held her head low, thinking how it would go. _This is going to go so bad. He already hates me, why do I need to prove it to myself. I took the promise that I made with him and threw it out the window. There isn't anything that I can do to fix this._

As they got up to the top of the lookout, Ryder turned to the husky that stood before him, "Are you ready for this."

She looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"Hey, everything is going to be fine. Jake will understand, I'm sure of it."

She took a deep breath and held for a moment. Releasing it as slowly as she could, she started to tremble, "But what if he hates me? And never wants to see me again" She said as she started to cry.

"You two have been the best of friends for a long time. I know that neither of you would throw that away over something like this."

"Are you sure?" She said with a sniffle.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," She said wiping her eyes, "I'm ready. Make the call."

"Okay." He said, pulling out his pup pad.

The next thing she knew Jake was up on the big screen. "Hey, Jake," she said as her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Oh, hey Everest. How have you been?" Jake replied.

"I've been well. How about you?"

"I've certainly been better. It's very lonely here without you."

"I know and I'm sorry about that. I just really needed to get away," she said lowering her head.

"But why? Why did you need to leave all of a sudden."

"I just needed to get away from everything for a while," she said looking down.

"Please, you can tell me why. You know that I can be trusted." He said as he began to tear up.

"I truly wish that I had a better answer for you, Jake, but I don't," She said, looking up at him. Anguish in her eyes.

"Well, do you know how long you will be staying there?"

"A long while. A lot longer than I already have."

"I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" He said beginning to cry, "Please, give me something to set my mind at ease. Please, tell me what I did wrong. Or how to get you to come back. I can't do this without you."

She began to cry, Everest said, "Jake, this isn't your fault. You did absolutely nothing wrong. This is all because of me. Please, forgive me." She said as she bolted for the elevator.

"Everest! Wait!" Jake screamed.

As she got into the elevator, she turned around and looked up at Jake, "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm so sorry." She said as the doors shut. The look on Jake's face was the saddest look Everest had ever seen.

 _I'm so sorry, Jake. I never wanted things to happen like this._

When she reached the bottom of the lookout, She ran to find Chase. Turning the corner out the door, she found a different pup.

"Hey, Everest. How are y-" Said Rocky as he was tackled by Everest.

"Oh, sorry Rocky." She said, tears still running down her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rocky inquired.

"I've completely destroyed my friendship with Jake by coming here. He hates me because I left, and there's nothing I can do to fix it," Everest balled into his shoulder.

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," He said with a hug.

"Yeah, that's why he instantly got mad at me when I said that I wouldn't be able to go back to the mountain for a very long while," she said raising her voice.

"Wait, Jake got mad?"

"Yeah, to the point he was crying."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"No, you didn't," She said with a sigh, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get flustered. It is just really hard to control my emotions right now." _Stupid hormones, always have to make things more difficult._

"It's okay. I understand. It's just hard to believe that Jake would get mad like that."

"No, It's quite understandable."

"Why is that?"

Everest sighed again, "When Ryder first asked me to be apart of the team, I promised Jake that I would never leave him alone on that mountain again. He's not mad that I'm gone. He's mad that I broke that promise."

"Oh, I had no idea. May I ask why you left?"

"I was just starting to get overwhelmed."

"By what?," said Rocky Intriguingly.

"I don't know. Not being able to see you guys on a day to day basis."

"Oh, so you were lonely?"

"Yeah," said Everest halfheartedly, "It gets pretty boring up on a mountain with nothing to do."

"Yeah, I can see why. I get bored around here, where there is plenty to do."

"Yeah."

"Well, anyway, I was about to go work on a new design for our pup packs. You are welcome to join me if you like?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I have other things to do." _Please, anything else._

"Oh, okay. Suit yourself," said Rocky as he walked passed her, "See you later."

"Yeah, see you later."

 _That was close. I am going to have to be careful of how I say things around the other pups. They are sure to get suspicious if I'm not cautious. Maybe I should just tell them? No. If I tell them they are going to need details, and they are going to worry about me. I can't have that._

 **A/N: Where do you guys think I should take this story. I'm open to suggestions, though I can't guarantee that I use any of them. I have a pretty good idea of how I want this story to go. Just curious what you guys are expecting next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I deeply apologize for making you guys wait for this chapter for this long. I have a lot of things going on in my life right now. I'm sure many of you think that I abandoned this story, but I promise you, I will not give up on this story. I made a commitment to both you guys and Atlas. I will not let you down.**

Chapter 4 of The Story of Sierra:

4 weeks later

As time went on, Everest started to feel better about her situation. She was able to push Jake from her mind, allowing her to focus on her future. Here in a week or two, she would be a mother. Her belly really started to show after about the fifth week.

 _How has nobody noticed?_ Everest thought to herself one night while out admiring the stars. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky. Perfect to lay down view the stars above. _I mean, I'm not eating an extreme amount of food. And yet, my tummy is larger than ever. It is so obvious, and they are completely oblivious. It makes no sense,_ She thought as she began to get up. _Oh well. I guess that it is a good thing that nobody has noticed._ She began to walk back towards the lookout. Occasionally, she would look up at the stars, wondering what the next few weeks would bring.

"What are you doing way out here?" asked a familiar voice, causing Everest to jump.

"The same could be asked of you." She replied to the father of her soon to be born pup.

"Yeah, but I asked first," said Chase, a large grin on his face.

"Okay, okay. I was out admiring the stars. It is a perfect night out for it. Plus, morning sickness. Can't risk waking the other pups now can I"

"No, no you can't"

"Your turn." She said as she sat in front of him.

"I went to your pup house to check on you. When you weren't there, I came looking. You worry me when you go off on your own, especially now that you are so close." He said with a frown.

"For the umpteenth time, you don't have to do that. I am perfectly fine. Other than the morning sickness and my stomach, nothing has changed."

"I know, but I just want to make sure. I don't know what I would do if something were to happen to you. I love you," he said with a hug.

"I love you, too. I never want to lose you."

"Come on. Let's go back to..."

"Oh!" Everest heaved with a paw on her stomach.

"What?" Chase said with his eyes wide, a small amount of fear showing.

"It's okay. The baby just kicked," Everest said with a smile, "Would you like to feel?"

"Of course," Chase said with a sigh of relief.

Chase put his paw on Everest's stomach and felt the tiny thuds coming from within her.

"Awe. That's awesome," He said with tears starting to run down his face.

"Yeah, I can't wait for it to come."

"Well, you won't have to wait much longer for that," He said playfully.

"Yeah, I know." She said with a smile.

"Okay, let us get back to the lookout."

"Alright, lead the way."

The next morning started like any other. A morning walk with Chase, followed by breakfast. After breakfast, Chase and Everest had planned on continuing their walk through the forest. On their way out, they were stopped by Rocky.

"Hey, where are you guys going?"

"Just going out to finish our walk."

"Oh, do you mind if I were to tag along?"

Chase looked over at Everest, suspicion in his eyes. Everest slowly nodded to him.

"Okay, sure. You can come along."

"Thank you. I've been meaning to ask you guys if I could, but I've been so busy lately." Rocky said as he caught up with them.

"Yeah, I remember you asking about it some time ago," Said Everest as she began to walk out of the Lookout.

"Oh yeah, I did. I completely forgot about that."

"Well, let's get going," Chase said as he began walking toward the forest.

"Alright, lead the way." said Everest as she and Rocky began to follow close behind.

When they got to the beginning of the trail, they took a small break to figure out where they would go today, while also giving Everest a break. She was breathing rather heavily, due to carrying the extra weight of the pup.

Rocky caught on to this immediately, "Out of breath already? I thought you and Chase had been walking every day since you started staying here. How have you not gotten used to the physical demand of walking even this far?" He said taking a closer look at her.

"I.. I don't know. I'm just not used to it yet." Said Everest, dodging the question.

"Wait, you've been exercising every day while eating the same amount of food as everyone. But your stomach has grown larger. How is that?" Rocky pushed.

Everest breathed in deep before releasing it as slowly as she could, "Not here, it is to open. We will talk further in the woods," she said before walking into the woods about a quarter of a mile. She then turned and sat waiting for the boys to catch up.

"Okay, we are here. Now answer my question." Rocky said starting to get annoyed.

"The truth is," Everest started saying as she began to cry, "me and..."

"Everest, are you sure you want to tell him?" Chase interrupted.

"Well, I don't see any other solution. He's figured it out already, I'm sure." Everest replied angrily.

"Figured out what exactly?" asked Rocky still clueless.

"I'm pregnant Rocky," Everest said before Chase could get another word in.

"You...your...what? How...who...who is the father?" Rocky barely managed to get out.

"Yours truly," Chase said with a grin on his face.

"You realize the full implication of this, right? We are going to lose a member of the team." Rocky retorted.

"Yes, Rocky, we understand that." said Everest.

"Then how could you do this? How could you do this knowing that it would cause one of you to leave the team? How could you be so selfish?" Said Rocky, rage showing in his eyes.

"It's not like we wanted it to be like this," Chase lied, "we never would intentionally harm the team."

"Really, then when did you plan on telling them? Because by the looks of it, she's ready to pop anytime." Rocky snarled

"We weren't going to tell any of you. It was going to stay just between me and Chase, but you were clever enough to figure out something was wrong with me. So consider yourself lucky I decided to tell you anyway. But now you have to help us keep this a secret."

"You really expect me to keep this a secret. I plan on going straight to Ryder with this information." Said Rocky with a large smile on his face.

Everest pounced knocking over Rocky, landing on top of him, "Tell anyone about this and I will personally tear your throat out." she growled through barred teeth. Her muzzle just inches away from his neck.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," Chase chimed in, "She's crazy with hormones."

"Okay, fine. I will keep it to myself, but I will not like it." Rocky said.

"Not good enough. Promise me that you will speak to nobody about what we have discussed here," she said putting a little more pressure on his chest.

"Okay, Okay. I promise that I will not speak to anybody about any thing we have discussed. Now please get off of me."

"Good," Everest said as she climbed off of him, "Now go back to the lookout, you are no longer welcome to walk with us."

"That's fine by me." The mix breed said before walking back the way they all entered.

"Are you okay?" asked Chase.

"No, I'm not. I don't trust him. He still might go blab to Ryder and the rest of the team." Said Everest, worry in her eyes, "This is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone."

"I doubt that he will tell."

"And why is that? Don't tell me you actually trust him?"

"Of course I don't. But After your performance, I wouldn't dare to cross you." Chase said encouragingly.

"I hope so."

"Come on. Just because he was being a jerk, doesn't mean that we have to cancel our walk."

"Yeah, okay. That might help. Just give me a minute to catch my breath."

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the pacing on this. I rather don't like it but didn't feel like making you guys wait an eternity for it.**

 **On another note, I have a question. Do you guys find it difficult to determine what is a thought and what is writing? This is something that has been bothering me since the first chapter. So, please, tell me if it is so I can change it if need be.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm terribly sorry for how long this took, and how poor the quality of this is. I have had something going on that took my immediate attention. However, I do not intend on leaving this until it is complete, which should only take 1 or 2 more chapters. So as always, I present to you :

The Story Of Sierra Ch. 5

Everest watched as Rocky ran back toward the lookout, his tail clearly between his legs.

"Man, how inconsiderate do you have to be?" said Chase as he continued on his way through the woods.

"I know, right?" said Everest as she followed close behind, "Of anyone, I thought that he would be the most open to the idea."

"I didn't," said Chase.

"Huh, why?" Everest said intrigued

"Well I've known Rocky for a lot longer than you have," said the shepherd as he turned to face his mate. "He's not committed to many things, but the team is one of them for sure. He definitely doesn't want to see us suffer. That's why he is constantly trying to improve upon his designs for our pup packs. It's the one thing that he can do to help all of us besides be there by our sides, helping every step of the way."

"Oh, I've never thought of it that way."

"Yeah," Said Chase as he turned to continue walking.

10 days later

Everest woke up to the sound of knocking. Not realizing this, she saw the clock said it was 5:30 AM, stretched and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Everest, it's time for our walk. You coming," Said Chase.

"Yeah, be out in a sec," Said Everest as she began to get up.

"Well hurry, we can't miss it today," Chase said hastily.

"Can't miss what?" said Rocky, as he walked up to Chase.

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Chase with a roll of the eyes.

"Okay, I can see that tensions are still high after the incident."

"What do you want, Rocky?"

"Actually, I came to apologize about that. I was tired and..."

"Save it Rocky, we don't want to hear your excuses."

"What's going on out here?" asked Everest as she walked out of her pup house.

"This scoundrel claims that he wants to apologize for his actions," said Chase as he turned toward Everest.

"Yeah, I'm truly sorry..."

"Not here. If you truly want to apologize you will follow us. We have someplace to be." said the Husky as she turned and started walking to the woods. Both of the other pups followed her into the forest.

"Come on we need to go faster, we are going to miss it." said Chase as he started to walk faster.

"Oh, come on. I'm...already...out of...breath," wheezed Rocky.

"You don't have to do this. You can turn back now, and we will never settle things. Your call," said Everest with a very straight face.

"Huh...fine," said Rocky as he sped up.

About 5 minutes later the three of them came into a clearing overlooking the valley bottom. The sun was just rising over the horizon.

"Huh...wow...that view...is so worth...the hike," said Rocky astonished

"Yeah, this is where we had our first date, exactly 2 years ago. Happy anniversary, my love," said Chase while smiling at Everest.

"Happy anniversary to you too," Everest said lovingly. "I love you."

"And I love you," Chase said as he came in for a kiss.

"Yeah, still here guys," said Rocky just before their lips touched.

"NOT NOW, ROCKY!" growled the lovers in unison.

"Okay, okay. I get it," whimpered Rocky.

"Just sit there and watch the sun," Everest barked before turning back to the one she loved.

"Okay, I will sit here and watch the sun."

"And please be quiet. You're ruining the moment," said Chase as he glared at the mixed breed, who only nodded in response.

After 5 minutes had passed, both Everest and Chase got up and turned to Rocky; "Okay, let us have it. Give your apology," Said Everest.

"Okay," Rocky said with a sigh, "The way that I treated both of you was very wrong. I was really tired and didn't think before I spoke," he whined as he dolefully looked into Everest's eyes. "For this, I am sorry with all of my heart and hope that you can forgive me. Though I completely understand if you don't."

Chase turned to Everest, unsure if they should believe him or not.

Turning back to Rocky, Everest didn't know what to say. "Rocky...what you said to us was very inconsiderate of what we are going through, and I don't know if I should accept your apology or not. So, I will give you the chance to prove to us that you mean what you say. Keep this a secret, as you have, and try to help us as best you can," said Everest as her stomach started to hurt.

"I thank you for giving me a chance, and will do my best to make it up to the both of you."

"Okay guys, Ryder is going to have breakfast done soon. We should...," Said Chase as Everest collapsed.

"OH! MY STOMACH! IT HURTS!" cried Everest as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Um, what's happening," asked Rocky, extremely confused.

"It's time! The baby is coming," said Chase turning to Rocky.

"Uh, what do we do?!" panicked Rocky.

"ANYTHING! IT HURTS!" cried Everest.

"I'm right here, Everest. Everything's going to be fine," said Chase in a calming tone.

"I'm going to get Marshall," said Rocky as he turned to run.

"DON'T YOU DARE! WE KEEP THIS A SECRET!" screamed Everest.

"But he is the only one with any medical experience. How are we supposed to get it out of there without hurting it or you?" questioned Rocky.

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST DO IT!"

"I don't know, maybe involving..." Started Chase.

"I SAID NO! NOW GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

"Okay, okay. Just breathe, nice and deep. When I tell you to push, push," instructed Chase.

Everest replied with a nod. Okay, you can do this. You can do this.

"And push."

"AAAHHHHH!" yelled Everest, as she pushed with all of her might, tears running down her face.

"I see the head, just one more should do it." Said Chase encouragingly.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Everest screamed again.

"And it's out. You're all done," said Chase.

"What is.." Everest managed to spit out before blacking out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm glad that you all want me to continue this story. I'm sorry that I have taken so many unannounced hiatuses, but I think that I should be able to finish this story without any more. So, I present to you:

Chapter 6 of The Story of Sierra:

The light was blinding as Everest slowly opened her eyes. Where am I? She thought to herself.

Looking around, she found herself lying in her bed back at Jake's cabin. This isn't right. How did I get back here? Trying to figure things out, she stood up. As she did, a sudden wave of nausea consumed her. As she ran from the room, all she could think about was how familiar this seemed. Turning the corner, she finally got to the bathroom, and let the contents of her soon to be empty stomach out into the toilet. Why does this seem like it's happened before? She thought as she felt a hand start rubbing her back.

"It's okay, Everest. Just let it all out." Jake said in a comforting tone.

"I'm sorry that I woke you," Everest said while flushing the toilet.

"Oh, it's alright. I was still up. Have had some trouble sleeping the past couple of days."

"Okay then, I'm going to try and get some more sleep. See you in the morning," Said Everest as she started walking out of the room.

This is so weird, She thought walking into her room lying down, falling asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow.

After what felt like two seconds, Everest woke up to Chase slowly shaking her, making her stomach a bit queasy. "Ugh, not yet. It can't be morning yet."

"Well, I just finished my breakfast, so I thought we could continue our walk," said Chase.

"Wait, what?" How did Chase get to the cabin, Everest thought, opening her eyes. She found herself in the main room of the Lookout.

"Yeah, let's go wal-"

"Hey, guys." Said Rocky walking up to the couple.

"Hey, Rocky."

"Hey, are you guys planning on going for a walk?" asked Rocky Inquisitively.

"Yeah, we are would you like to tag along?" Replied Everest.

"That is what I was going to say next. How did you know?"

Because this has happened before. "Just a guess. Well, shall we?"

"I guess we shall." Answered Chase as he started toward the door.

Everest and Rocky followed closely behind him.

What is going on? Why do I feel like I am going through this for the second time? Everest kept thinking to herself until the trio got to the treeline. Out of breath, Everest asked, "Can we take a break?"

Thinking nothing of it, Chase agreed "Of course."

"Wait you've been walking every day and you can only make it this far without a break?" Asked Rocky, half joking.

"I'm just having an off day." Said Everest, doing her best to give an answer.

Thinking more on the subject, Rocky questioned, "Not to mention you seem to have put on some weight while getting regular exercise. That doesn't make any sense. Unless, but you couldn't be, could you?"

"Yes, I am." Everest replied, aggressively, "And, if you tell anyone I will kill you with my bear paws."

"But you realize what this would mean for the team, right?"

"Yes, I do." Said Everest.

"Then I have no choice but to tell Ryd-"

"You will do no such thing." Said Everest, pouncing on top of the mixed breed.

"Tell me, Why I shouldn't."

"Because like I said before I will kill you if you do. Or maybe I should do it here to save the trouble," Said Everest while opening her mouth around Rocky's neck.

"Fine, I'll stay quiet. But don't expect me to like it," Said Rocky.

"Good," Said Everest as she got off of him, "Now, go back to the lookout. You are no longer welcome to walk with us."

"Are you okay?" said Chase faintly as everything faded to black. When everything came back Everest found herself back in the lookout. Looking in front of her she saw Jake in mid-sentence, "I'm glad to see that you are okay."

"Wait, what just happened?" Everest questioned, "Where am I?"

"What are you talking about? You called me so we could talk."

"No, I was just out in the woods with Chase. How did I get in the lookout?"

"Don't you remember, Everest," said Ryder, "You asked me to call Jake for you so that you could try and talk about things."

"Are you okay, Everest? You seem really scattered. We could do this another time if you need."

"I'm fine, I promise. I just have a lot to think about."

"And what do you need to think about, I can try to help."

"No, you can't Jake. You wouldn't understand. I am truly sorry to do this again, but...I'm sorry," Said Everest as she bolted for the elevator.

"No wait, Everest. Please don't leave me alone up here anymore. I can help you." Screamed Jake as he began to cry."

Everest turned around as she stood in the center of the elevator. As the doors shut she looked up at Jake and whispered "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry," Before opening her eyes on top of the cliff. Looking around, she found Chase holding something in his paws. Rocky was right next to her, desperately trying to wake her up.

"Where am I now?" Everest asked shakily, tears still forming in her eyes.

"You are on top of the cliff with Chase and me," replied Rocky.

"But how did I get here? And why was I asleep?"

"All will be explained, but we have someone that we want you to meet."

"And who would that be? I don't see anyone else."

"Here, allow me to help," Said Rocky as he held out his paw.

Everest quickly took Rocky's paw. Standing, she still couldn't see anyone else.

"Over this way," Rocky said smiling as he leads her over toward Chase.

Finally reaching Chase, Everest was able to see who Rocky was talking about. In Chase's paw, she found a pair of little brown eyes staring back up at her. "Is that-?"

Chase looked up and just smiled.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for being patient with me. I absolutely love to write, and I wouldn't be able to do it without you so thank you so much. I am only planning a few more chapters so be looking forward to those. Until then I bid you farewell.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To be honest, I was going to take an extended period of time to try and get my life in order before returning to this story. I had lost my motivation to write at all, but thanks to a complete stranger, I am feeling reinvigorated and excited to get back to work. So, thank you all for continuing to support this story. So, here I give you:**

 **Chapter 7 of The Story of Sierra:**

Everest blinked rapidly, fighting the tears that now streamed down her face. "Hey there little one," she said with a catch in her voice. "I'm..." she said thinking her words carefully. "I'm your momma." she looked up at Chase, who stared back at her. He was smiling ear to ear.

"Do you wanna hold her?" asked Chase.

"Of….of course," said Everest, with a sniffle. She sat in a way that allowed her to hold out her paws, gently reaching under her newborn pup. Picking her up she slowly, she brought her to her chest. She's so light, she thought to herself, to light. Everest gingerly set the small pup's head on her shoulder, looking into its tiny eyes.

"Have you guys thought of a name yet," asked Rocky, awkwardly.

Without moving, Everest replied, "No, we…."

Chase cut her off, "Sierra." Just as he said the name, the tiny pup whimpered and then sneezed.

"I think she likes it," said Rocky.

"Sierra," Everest said to herself. "That's it. That's her name." Everest continued to gaze into Sierra's beautifully small eyes.

"Rocky, do you have a camera in your pup pack? I think we are going to need a picture to immortalize this moment." Asked Chase.

"I do," Rocky replied. "Camera," he said bringing out the camera.

With that said Everest slowly put the pup on the ground, just in front of her, as she lay on her side. Chase moved to right behind her, craning his neck to be in the picture.

"Okay 3 2 1," **click.** "okay, all done," said Rocky as a nearby bush started rattling.

"What was that?" asked Chase.

"What was what?" asked Rocky.

"Hey, pups." Said Ryder, as he walked into the clearing.

"Hey, Ryder. What are you doing here?" asked Everest.

"I've been meaning to ask you guys if you would mind if I started to tag along on your morning walks. I rather like hiking, but it can be boring when you're by yourself. But when I went to ask you guys this morning, you had already left. So I tracked you on my pup pad. Who is this little guy?" Asked Ryder, "Did you find it out here?"

"No, this is my and Everest's daughter, Sierra." Said Chase. Everest immediately gave him a look of pure fury.

"So, you finally decided to tell me." Said Ryder.

"Wait, you knew?" Asked Everest.

"Of course I knew, what other reason would cause all of this. You suddenly need to stay at the lookout with no explanation, your stomach starts to expand despite eating the same and exercising regularly, you just run away when you try to talk with Jake."

"Well, when you put it like that, it is rather obvious," said Rocky.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" asked Everest.

"Of course not. You must have had a good reason to not tell me, so I kept it a secret. Although, where do you guys plan on keeping her if you don't want the other pups to know?" replied Ryder.

"We were supposed to clear out a cave tomorrow. So, right now, nowhere," said Chase.

"Well, my father had a cabin near hear. It's been vacant for a while now, but should still work if you guys wanted to keep her there." Ryder suggested.

"Really? You'd do that for us?" asked Everest.

"Of course, your my pups. I'd do anything to help you guys. Come on, it is over this way." ****

**A/N: I know this is rather short, but I wanted to get this to you guys. I am sorry about the wait, but I have a lot of complicated things going on in my life that I need to figure out before I try and continue this. So there will probably be a while before I return to this. Until then, I bid you farewell.**


End file.
